


When Did Those Things Sprout Up?

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Arousal, Discovering the Female Form, Fantasizing, Gen, Masturbatory Thoughts, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ed’s never really noticed Winry’s chest before- until it’s right in front of his face and all he can see.  Twist ending.





	

“Dammit, Ed!” Winry screeched from the window as soon as she noticed his automail arm was hanging limply at his side.  “What did you do to my masterpiece now!?”  
  
Al tittered and went to visit with Granny while Ed trudged into the house and down to her workshop.  “It was an accident!  I swear!”  
  
“Just like the last fifteen accidents?” she shouted, jerking a rag onto her head.  “Strip and sit down!”  
  
“Strip?” he balked.  “Why?”  
  
Winry’s face invaded his entire field of vision.  “Because I’m going to _maintain_ your damn leg while you’re here.  Now- Strip and sit!”  She turned from him to grab her favorite spanner, the one most of his nuts and bolts fit in the arm housing.  She sat down on a rolling stool and all but jerked his hand into her lap.  Her delicate fingers turned him this way and that, then she adjusted her lamp and poked and prodded near the inner elbow, where there was some scraping from a barstool that he’d intercepted to keep a man from getting his head bashed in.  
  
“So what happened, or do I even want to know?”  
  
Ed looked away from her.  “Bar fight.”  She scowled at him.  “Not with me!  I was saving a guy from a skull fracture!”  That seemed to settle her a little.  “I’m sorry, Winry.   I don’t mean to tear your work up, you know that, right?”  
  
She suddenly stood up and jerked his arm upward.  “Can you hold the bicep over your head like this?  Is it just the forearm that’s screwed up?”  
  
He gulped and forced himself to answer.  “I-it’s the whole arm…  Like it’s numb or something.”  
  
Her tube bra was inches from his face- and he was ashamed that he liked what he saw.  But when had Winry grown boobs?  He saw her not all that long ago- or maybe it was a while back.  Four months ago?  Six at the most?  But wasn’t she flat as a board then?  These were a very nice size, full and firm, such a soft shape to them… like they were ripe for a nice, wet kiss-  
  
“-to the wires?  Hey, are you even listening?”  
  
Ed blinked.  “What?” he asked as he tried to discretely cross his legs and hopefully, hide the fact that she was getting a rise out of him.  
  
His ignorance seemed to frustrate her and she growled.  “You are so out of it.  Maybe I’ll just take the arm off so you can get some food and a nap.”  
  
Ed came immediately back to his senses.  “No!  I’m fine, really!  You know I can’t stand it when you reconnect!”  
  
“Then pay attention when I talk to you!” she complained.  “Now, tell me if there was anything spilled on the wires!”  
  
He grumbled something about beer and whiskey flying everywhere and that he supposed it was possible with the manifold being bent out of shape at the time.  She promptly smacked him with the back of her wrench and gave him hell about the damage before pulling out a spool of copper wiring.  He’d have to think about those beautiful tits later, when he could close his eyes and imagine them in his face and bare, when he could take himself in hand-  
  
And imagine those tits on Mustang.


End file.
